


Christmas Postcard

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holiday Decorations, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, community: fandomtrees, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Crowley pops over to Bobby's for their arranged meeting and gets a holiday surprise.
Relationships: Crowley/Bobby Singer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: fandomtrees





	Christmas Postcard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



Crowley chuckled at the sight before him. He knew he was late, but it's not like they'd set an actual time, even the date itself was a little fuzzy. Robert had waited up for him. 

Bobby looked cozy, passed out in his chair, his hand loosely wrapped around the neck of a whiskey bottle at his side. There was a fire going in the fireplace, though it was close to dying from a lack of tending to. A small tree was set up on a nearby table decorated with a string of multi-colored lights and a pine air freshener. There was even a small plate of cookies. It was quite the Christmas postcard. 

Crowley took a step forward, but stopped when Bobby finally stirred. 

“I wasn't sleeping, so whatever you're up to, it ain't happenin',” Bobby half-growled out. He didn't open his eyes, although he did turn his body more towards Crowley.

“Aw, but I haven't had the chance to sit on your lap and tell you what I want for Christmas yet.”

Bobby stretched. “I know you think you're funny, but you're wrong.” He set the bottle down on the table. 

“You baked?”

Bobby shook his head. “Grocery store.” He stood and walked towards Crowley. 

“So what's with the uncharacteristic festiveness?” Crowley cocked his head to the side. 

Bobby put his hands on Crowley's shoulders. “Step six inches back.”

Crowley complied. 

“Now, look up.”

There was a sad bit of mistletoe hanging on the ceiling above him. “That's a lot of work for a kiss.”

Bobby shrugged and leaned forward.

Crowley met him halfway. 

A merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> For Fandom Trees 2020 Exchange, Bobby/Crowley; holidays for Vexed_Wench


End file.
